1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a nozzle assembly for a floor cleaning unit. More particularly, the present application pertains to a nozzle assembly that can be easily removed from the floor cleaning unit.
2. Background Information
In some floor cleaning units, a cleaning solution is distributed on the floor or cleaning surface and then removed, along with dirt entrained in the solution, by a suction nozzle assembly. Often, after several uses, dirt collects within the suction nozzle assembly thereby impeding the flow of dirt entrained in the solution in it resulting in loss of suction power. Cleaning the suction nozzle assembly is usually difficult, since the nozzle assembly is fixedly mounted to the unit, requiring manipulation of the whole unit to clean the inner portions of the nozzle assembly as well as the outer portion of the nozzle assembly. Also, several of these cleaners have brushes for scrubbing and cleaning the floor. Sometimes, it is desirable to remove the suction nozzle assembly and simply scrub the floor for cleaning or polishing without suction applied. However, this operation is difficult to do too, since the nozzle assembly is fixedly mounted to the unit.
Hence, it is an object of the present invention to provide a floor cleaning unit with a nozzle assembly that can be easily removed for service and cleaning.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a floor cleaning unit with a brush assembly which can be selectively used for just scrubbing the floor by removal of the suction nozzle assembly.